Charlie is 14
by barb1724
Summary: Charlie is 14 and lives with her older brother PJ. What happens next? PJ is Charlies legal guardian
1. Intro

CHARLIE IS 14

Intro :

Charlie is 14 and lives with PJ. PJ is Charlies legal guardian. She is half way through 8th grade. Her brother PJ is protective of her and wants what's best. she might get a spanked once in a while. On to the story.

* * *

><p>Monday morning: (6:00)<p>

"Wake up Charlie. " PJ tells his little sister.

"What time is it?" Charlie asked still sleepy

"6:00, go get ready and come down stairs." PJ said and left the room.

When PJ left the room Charlie didn't want to get up. She knew better than to just keep sleeping so she got up and went to the bathroom, after she had taken a shower and brushed her teeth she went to put on her uniform. Once she had her uniform on she looked at the clock. It was 6:15. She went to her dresser and brushed her hair. She had put it in a ponytail and put on her make up. She had then walked down the stairs.

"Good morning PJ" Charlie said while sitting by the counter

"Morning. You have everything you need?" PJ asked his baby sister

"Ya i do." Charlie said having an apple.

"Backpack?" PJ asked knowing the answer.

"I'll get it before i go." Charlie said taking another bite

"Okay." PJ said and looked at the clock. It was 6:30

"We'll leave at 6:50" PJ told Charlie and she looked at the clock

"K" Charlie said finishing her apple. "Can i go watch T.V. Until we go?"

"Ya sure." PJ told her and went up to his room.

Charlie went to the T.V. and watched Spongebob. After 10 min PJ comes back down with Charlies backpack and the keys.

"Let's go Charlie." PJ told Charlie and they left.

PJ had locked the front door. He had unlocked the car and then they left. It took them 20 minutes to get to Charlies school.

"Bye PJ, Meet you here after school?" she asked

"Ya Be good and dont get into trouble. See you at 3" PJ said and left to work.

* * *

><p>Charlie had walked up to her friends.<p>

"Good morning." Charlie said as she walked up to Sara.

"Morning Charlie" Sara said and went back to talking to Nick. Adam was next to Nick. Adam gave me a faint smile.

"I'll see you later Sara." Charlie told her and left to her locker.

Once Charlie had left , Adam had told Nick the same was getting out her things she needed. She closed her locker and jumped.

"Oh. hey, what are you doing here?" Charlie asked startled

"I got bored with Sara and Nick." Adam told Charlie

Charlie giggled/laughed because that is why she had left.

"So what are you doing." Adam asked

"I'm just getting my books. What about you?"Charlie asked him

"I already told you. So what do you have first?" Adam asked trying to make conversation.

"I have science and we have the same classes." Charlie said. She thought ' This conversation is getting awkward'

"Oh ya right." Adam says and the bell rings

They were walking to science class. They had seen Sara and Nick kissing in the corner.

"Hey Adam i got an idea. How much time do we have?" Charlie asked Adam

"Probably 4 minutes." Adam responded.

"Okay then." Charlie said. They had made there way to Nick and Sara. Adam took a picture.

"Hey guys. What are you doing?" Charlie asked

"Um. hey. We were just getting ready to go to class." Sara told me and Nick nodded in agreement

"Okay well were going to be late so get a room and I'll see you later. Bye" With that Charlie and Adam went to science.

DURING FIRST PERIOD SCIENCE Teacher: Mr. Knight

*Bell Rings*

"Okay settle down class" Mr. Knight tells everyone."Do the Warm Up assignment on the board"

Charlie does the assignment and looks at Adam who had his phone out. The next thing she knew her phone started vibrating, and Adam was looking at her grinning. She ignored her phone. She also gave Adam a look that said 'we'll talk about this later'. The rest of that period went by like every other.

"Class dismissed. Don't forget you have a test tomorrow." Mr. Knight said and everyone left.

"Adam? Why did you text me in class you know how my brother doesn't want me to get into trouble." Charlie said to Adam

"Did you even read the Text?" Adam asked

"No. Did you not just hear what i said?" Charlie asked

"Yes i heard you."

PERIOD 2

During 2nd period it went well Skipping to Nutrition.

NUTRITION

"Come on Charlie you cant be mad at me because i texted you" Adam said to Charlie.

"In class Adam." Charlie reminded him.

"Okay im sorry Charlie" Adam said hoping she would forgive him

"It's okay Adam let's go get something to eat." Charlie said and went to the caf. Adam was behind her laughing.

-Okay im skipping a lot- 6th period PE

Adam and Charlie don't have that class together. Adam has History.

Charlie went into the locker rooms and got changed. She had made sure she had her phone with her. She hid it in her jacket.

She went to her roll call number and sat down. They did there warm ups and laps. After that the teachers gave them a choice day. Charlie went over to the basketball courts and sat down near the gate. She took out her phone and started texting Adam.

_TEXT MESSAGE_ C= Charlie A= Adam

C- Whatcha doing

a min later Charlies phone vibrates

A- I'm in history

C- having fun

A- u going to get me in trouble ttyl

C- okay fine

The thing she doesn't know is that he is becoming a TA (Teachers assistant) and he signed up for 6th period PE.

Charlie had her back to where the teacher's were. She started to text Adam again.

C- You still in history?

Instead of a text Adam walked up behind her.

"You still on your phone. What did I tell you?" He said and it startled her

"Oh Adam dont do that you scared me. I thought you were a teacher." Charlie told Adam.

"Well I sorta am a teacher. I'm a TA now." Adam said

"Wait, your a TA that's great. Now we have every class together. " Charlie said excited.

"Yep and now that I'm a TA, im going to need your phone for the rest of the day because there is no texting in class Missy." Adam said and started to laugh.

Charlie was also laughing.

"I mean it Charlie Duncan." Adam said in a serious tone.

She stopped laughing , "Your serious? " Charlie asked worried

"Yes now give it and the teachers wont need to know." Adam told her

"Fine" She gave him her phone. "When will I get it back?" She asked

"You'll get it back Later." He told her

" When is later?" She asked wanting it back

"Later is Later, lets go." Adam said and helped her up.

"Go where?" Charlie asked while getting up

"On the grass so we can talk." Adam said and grabbed her arm and had her walk with him

" Why on the grass? What is it? What if.." Charlie said but Adam interrupted

"Shhhh." Adam said and sat down on the grass and pulled her down next to him.

"Okay now will you tell me?" She asked and he said...

* * *

><p>That ends this first chapter. What do you think will Adam say to Charlie and will her brother find out about her texting in class? ,How is it so far?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie Is 14

* * *

><p>"Okay now will you tell me?" She asked<p>

"Nope not yet." Adam said smirking

"Adam.." Charlie started whining

'Nope not yet" Adam said

"Okay if your not going to tell me then I'll just leave" Charlie said while getting up

"Charlie." Adam asked wanting her to go back

"What Adam." Charlie asked turning around

"You wanna go out?" Adam asked Charlie but Charlie just stood there with a blank look on her face.

After a couple awkward minutes Charlie breaks the silence.

"Adam we should wait on dating. Your like a brother not a boyfriend. I'm sorry." Charlie told Adam and Hugged him

"It's okay but your phone is still mine. " Adam said smiling.

"Kinda figured that" Charlie told Adam

"Good." Adam said and smirked

"Adam. Your not going to tell PJ about this. right?" Charlie asked worried

"I dont know what do you think?" Adam asked

"Well i dont want to get grounded and a spanking so..." Charlie started

"So I'll tell him." Adam said

"What, Adam, No please." Charlie said almost at a whine

"Go get changed. " Adam told her and smacked her bottom to get her moving.

"Ow. " Charlie told Adam

Charlie walked into the locker room and changed. Adam was smirking and walked to the front of the gym. When Charlie finished changing she went over to Adam and scolded him

"Adam." She yelled his name

"Charlie" He mimicked.

Charlie glared at him and pulled him away to a private area

"Why the hell did you do that." She said trying to rub the sting out of her bottom

"You did say i was like your brother and your brother does it. & you deserved it" Adam said

"That is not what i meant by it." Charlie said

"And Charlie don't curse." Adam finished

The bell had rang and they went to the front of the school.

"Adam can i please have my phone back." Charlie asked

"No Charlie" Adam said

"But PJ will find out. Please i dont want a spanking and being grounded."Charlie said pleading

"Well maybe you shouldn't have done it." Adam started

"But you did it too." Charlie said

"Well i didn't get caught." Adam said and by this time PJ had came up behind them

"Get caught doing what." PJ asked and the two teens turned around. Charlie looked frightened.

"Charlie what did you do?" PJ asked

"Nothing. Can we go now?" Charlie said not wanting him to yell at her in front of everyone

"Okay but your not going to get out of this discussion." PJ told Charlie

"K" Charlie then walked out to the car and got in.

_WITH_PJ_AND_ADAM_

"Okay Adam. What did she get caught doing?" PJ said

"Um. I'll let her explain but you might want this." Adam said handing him her phone

"Your right she should explain this to me. You might not want to make any plans with her for the next week." PJ said and took the phone, put it in his pocket and went to the car.

* * *

><p>What happens next? AN: thank you to all that had commented and thank you to Emily.

* * *

><p>_CONTINUED_<p>

PJ had got in the car and started to drive home. The first 5 minutes were quiet Charlie was looking out her window. PJ had cleared his throat to get her attention. Charlie turned and faced him.

"Well?" PJ asked

"Well what?" Charlie asked

"How was your day?" PJ started

"fine." Charlie said

"Just fine. Anything happen today?" PJ asked

"Um. Nope" Charlie said

"What about your phone." PJ asked and Charlie got nervous.

"Um. Nothing about that. I left it at home." Charlie said lying

"Okay then. You wouldn't mind getting your phone when we get home then do you." PJ asked

"Um. N- No- No problem, ha" Charlie said and then looked out the window.

5 minutes later they were at there house. Charlie went up to her room to 'Get her phone' but instead she used the house phone to call Adam. PJ was sitting on the couch

_PHONE_CALL_

Charlie dials Adam's cell number

A- Hello

C- What the hell did you tell him Adam

A- Charlie i didn't tell him anything i just gave him your phone

C- YOU WHAT

A- First off stop cursing and yelling at me.

C- Don't tell me what to do i thought you weren't going to tell him

A- Charlie Calm down all he told me was ' dont make any plans for the next week' so you shouldn't worry

C- What no Adam why did you do that, You did it too

A- Charlie just go down to your brother and get the punishment over with

C- easy for you to say. Can you please come over so I dont have to face him alone

A- Charlie (He said sternly)

C- Please

A- I'll be there in 10

C- Thank you

A- Ya ya

C- Bye

_END_OF_PHONE_CALL_

* * *

><p>AN

What do you think will happen? Were is Teddy and Gabe in this? What about there Parents?

Leave your responses in the Review section.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie is 14 **** WARNING SPANKING AND CURSING IN THIS CHAPTER*****

* * *

><p>Charlie has been in her room for 20 minutes. The doorbell rings and PJ gets up to answer the door.<p>

PJ- Adam i told you not to make any plans

A- I know

PJ- Then why are you here

A- Can i talk to Charlie

PJ- hold on Adam

"CHARLIE GET DOWN HERE" PJ yelled to Charlie

"BUT.."Charlie said

"NOW YOUNG LADY" PJ said

Charlie was walking down the stairs and saw Adam. She also saw PJ and he wasn't happy at all.

"Okay im here what do you want?" Charlie asked with attitude

"I want you to first stop that attitude of yours." PJ said and gave her a look

"Sorry." Charlie said and looked down.

They all stood there looking at each other. Charlie just went to the couch and sat down.

"Okay enough of the silence"PJ said. "Adam go and sit next to Charlie."

"Okay." Adam said and sat next to Charlie

"Charlie Duncan you better start telling the truth or your going to be in more trouble." PJ Started

Charlie nods her head in agreement and looks at the carpet

" First off look at me when I am speaking to you. " PJ tells her

"Okay. " Charlie said and looked at her brother

"So I am going to ask you this one more time. Where is your phone?" PJ asked

"PJ im sorry. I didn't think he would tell you. " Charlie had said and gave a pointed look at Adam

"That doesn't answer my question Young Lady." PJ told her

" You have it." Charlie said

" Very good. Now how did i get it." PJ Asked

" Adam became TA and i was texting him during class. So Adam took my phone and gave it to you." Charlie said and PJ just nodded

" So you not only got yourself in trouble but you could of gotten Adam in trouble to." PJ said

"But he started it. During 1st period he texted me. So during 6th i texted him." Charlie said

Adam just stayed quiet until both PJ and Charlie looked at him.

"That might of happened. " he said

"Might of happened. ADAM IT DID HAPPEN" Charlie yelled at him.

"I'M SORRY CHARLIE." Adam yelled

" SORRY ISN'T GOING TO SAVE MY ASS AND YOU KNOW THAT." charlie hollered

"CHARLIE WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE AND BOTH OF YOU STOP IT. Charlie go up to your room."PJ told them

"But..." They both said at the same time

"NOW CHARLIE you are in no position to be arguing." PJ Said sounding MAD

Charlie stomped upstairs and slammed her door.

"Adam i will be calling your father later today." PJ said "If you want you can wait down here until im done with Charlie i think she will have some things to say to you."

"Okay" Adam said and sat on the couch

PJ Walked up the stairs and went up to Charlies door.

PJ knocks on the door. "Charlie open up"

no answer

"NOW Charlie" PJ said

no answer so PJ just walks into the room.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT YOU BASTARD." Charlie said

"EXCUSE ME." PJ said surprised

Adam also heard that and started shaking his head

"You are getting a spanking and your mouth washed out. You do not talk to me like that. Do you understand." PJ said sternly

"Yes Sir." Charlie said

"Good now get over here." PJ said and sat down.

Charlie went over to her brother and stood right in front of him.

"Over." PJ said and pointed to his lap

Charlie was about to say something but her brother interrupted her "NOW Charlie."

Charlie looked at PJ and PJ pulled her over his lap.

"Okay Charlie you know what this is for, right." PJ Asked

"Yes i do can you get it over with now." Charlie said

"Okay then" PJ said and started spanking her bottom.

after about 15 swats he pulled down her pants. He kept spanking her and she started squirming. He had started to lecture Charlie.

"Don't you ever use your phone in class again and DON'T YOU EVER CURSE AT ME AGAIN." PJ had said making sure he put emphasis on the last part by swatting her sit spots.

Charlie was crying and sobbing sorry to her brother. "PJ i-m s-o-r-r-y" She cried

"Its okay Charlie it's over." He said comforting her.

It took Charlie 10 minutes to collect herself.

"I'm sorry PJ." Charlie said

"Okay your punishment is not over Missy. Lets go." PJ said and then grabbed her arm and lead her to the bathroom.

"Open." PJ told his sister and put soap in her mouth. He grabbed a toothbrush and rubbed the soap in her mouth. She gagged a couple times.

"Don't curse at me or anyone else. Keep that in your mouth for 5 minutes. " PJ told his sister and sat her on the bed. He sat next to her.

All Charlie did was nod because her mouth was filled with soap.

5 minutes later. Charlie was looking at PJ and PJ nodded. she went to the bathroom sink and spit out the soap. She grabbed a cup of water and tried to rinse but couldn't get the taste out of her mouth.

"Okay Charlie that is enough lets go downstairs."PJ said

"Okay. PJ im sorry i cursed at you." Charlie said

"It's okay. Charlie you did it , you got punished for it, its over. and done with." PJ told Charlie

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED. How does she face ADAM what happens next. Where is Teddy and Gabe in this? All coming soon<p> 


End file.
